bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 31
Comatose State I woke up in what looked like my dorm room back at the academy. I looked all over the room and saw that everything was normal. I guess I was dreaming about the whole trip to San Andreas. I got up off my bed and walked over to the door. When I opened the door, there was something different about the outside of my room: it wasn't the Boys' Dorm. It was the third floor of the Main Building. I stepped out my room and into the hallway. I heard my door close and I turned around to open it back up. It was the doorway to Vice Principal Johnson's office. I slowly opened the door and saw that it wasn't my room anymore. There was Johnson, signing some papers on his desk. I entered the room and then said, "Hey shithead". He looked up at me and said, "I got enough evidences to put you behind bars. You got to do what I say or else". "Fuck you. I don't have to do what you say. I'm leaving", I said. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and threatened, "If you do then all the prefects on campus will come after you. This is the same thing I told Greg. I'm sure you would do the right thing to now get in trouble". That was when I grabbed something blunt on his desk and then pushed him against the wall. I started beating his head in with the blunt object till I was sure he was knocked out. I turned around for one minute to see if anyone was coming into the room. Luckily no, but when I turned back to Johnson he was gone. I looked all over the room but he was no where to be found. I left his office and went down to the ground level. There was no one around. The whole building was devoid of life. "Great, this is like a fucking video game", I said outloud. Whatever I was in, whether I was somewhere in my mind or in hell, I have got to get out of here. I walked out of the front doors of the Main Building and before I knew it, I was at the Athletics Area in front of the Gym. There was some Jocks around, so I knew I had to get out of there right quick. "Look, there's C-Shit", said Damon. "Let's beat him up", said another Jock. I started running to the football field to get away. I was hoping to go past the Observatory into the woods to loose them. However, the path to the Observatory was blocked by a wooden gate larger than me. "Just fantastic", I said to myself. I knew now that I had to fight them. I picked up a metal baseball bat nearby and said, "Come on, you pathetic pieces of worthless shit". They all charged at me at once. There was only four, so I was considered lucky. I wacked one of the Jocks in the head. He was down for the count. I then wacked another Jock in the balls. He was going to feel that tomorrow, I thought. There was only two Jocks left: Damon and another big Jock. Damon got hold of my bat and threw it away. I tackled him to the ground and then pounded him in his face. The other Jock threw me off and I landed on my back. He tried to get on top of me, but I kicked him in the knee and then slammed his head into a bench. The bench broke in half and then I kicked him plenty of times till he gave up. I rushed to the baseball bat and picked it up from the ground. Damon charged at me, but I gave him one final blow in the head with it. He was knocked out and tired from the fight. I spit on him and then wacked him once more with my bat. I looked at the wooden gate and saw that it opened. "WHAT IS THIS? THE MATRIX? COME ON", I yelled. I walked past the gate and went to the Observatory. Los Santos County General Hospital; Jefferson, Los Santos (Derek's P.O.V.) I just stared at him. I stared at Clayton's comatosed body. I can't believe that this happened. I failed him as a father and now he's in a coma. What if he never gets out of it? What if he becomes a vegetable? What if he even dies? No, don't think that way. Don't think that way at all, Derek. He's a strong kid. Maybe he'll be alright. I don't know. I promised Lindy that I would always protect our child from anything. I failed her and I failed my son. While I was in deep thought, Morris came into the room. "Has he awoken yet?" he asked. "Not yet", I told him. "It's been three days. I don't think he'll wake up soon unless God was on his side or a mircale happened", Morris told me. "I think it must be best that he's in this state", I stated outloud. "Don't say that, Derek. He'll pull through. He's got that Stone and Carrington blood. He's tough", Morris stated. "You know, I never told him about his mom and you being his uncle. I wish I could tell him right now", I told him. "And you will. I promise you that everything will be okay", Morris said. There was a brief moment of silence. Then I told Morris, "It's been three days since we raided the compound. Today is Saturday. You probably might want to return to Bullworth tonight if you want to keep your job. I know how Anthony has been giving you trouble lately and that Mike might need you for the classes". "I'm not afraid of Mr. Johnson and Coach Raymond can handle some students. You and Clayton are my family through my sister. I'll just say to Johnson that I had family problems". "You sure about this?" I asked him. "I'm sure", he told me. "Did you also handle the compound?" I asked him. "Yeah, it's nothing more than a black burnt tower now", he stated. "Good", I said outloud. For the next few hours, we just sat and waited. Waited for maybe something to happen. Coma Dream (C-Money's P.O.V.) It wasn't just too long ago that I walked through the doors of the Observatory. Now it looked like I was in the Girls' Dorm. Now why would I be in the Girls' Dorm? I walked upstairs to the next floor to find anyone. Anyone that was probably a friend. All I ran into so far were enemies. I looked inside Kendra's room to see if maybe she was in the room. At first, it looked like Kendra was on her bed. I got close, but saw that it was Lola. "Fuck me", I said outloud. "Of course I'll fuck you", she said. She charged at me, but I dodged her. I ran towards the stairs to get away from her, but she got me in her grip when I reached the stairs. "Time to make out", she said. She tried to kiss me on the lips, but I managed to keep her lips from mine. "GET OFF ME, YOU SLUT", I yelled. I pushed her off me and she started falling down the stairs. She hit the wall with a loud slam. I went to her unconcious body to see if she were alive. She wasn't. No pulse. Nothing. "This has got to be a dream", I said to myself. I ran away from her lifeless corpse and went back to the side door. I went through and then found myself in a place I couldn't remember. The place looked so old and dirty. There was some graffiti that said stuff like "you die tonight" and so forth. That was when it hit me: Darkwoods Penitentiary. I remember coming here with Greg when I tried to find my friends two years ago. It was also the place where I first killed a human being. If I'm going to re-live a horrible moment, I was going to need a gun. I felt the back of my pants and realized I had a gun. "It would have been useful a while ago against the Jocks", I said to myself. "Hey look, fresh meat", someone shouted. I turned around and saw about five or six Smileys. "You guys again", I said before I started running. I ran very fast with them on my tail. I ran till I got to the workshop. This was where I did kill those Smileys at years ago. I was at the far end of the room when they came into the room as well. I started shooting at them and they started shooting as well. I hid behind a pillar while they were shooting. I shot at least four of them dead till there was two left. One of them charged to my spot and tried to shoot me. I shot him in the head before he could fire. Now this was the part where I get stabbed in the back like before. Not this time. I turned around on time and then shot the final Smiley in the stomach. "Don't even think about it", I said calmly. I aimmed at his head and then pulled the trigger. I watched as a pool of blood formed around the dead body. Now that I re-lived my first time killing a person, I wanted to get out of here. So I left the workshop and headed for the nearest exit. I found the exit and went through. The next minute I knew, I was in a hospital. It was the Jefferson Memorial Hospital from how I remember the interior. I saw what looked like a younger version of Derek and a woman in the hospital. I took a good look at the woman and it looked like Derek's deceased wife. My mom. It all totally hit me: this was what I was seeing in my dreams lately. My day of birth. Everyone was all talking at once, it almost have me a headache. Finally, it all got quiet except for a baby crying. "It's a boy", said the doctor. "A boy", both Derek and mom said excitedly. "Can't believe it. We did it", Derek said. "I know", mom said. "Too bad Buddy wasn't here to see this", Derek said. "Buddy?" I questioned myself. "You know he would have been here if it wasn't for Ashley's murder", mom said. "So what do we name him?" Derek asked. "How about Clayton, like that character from Bite?" mom said. "Okay, good enough. That was a good movie and the actor and starred alongside Candy Suxxx was very good for the role", Derek said. Great, I thought. I'm named after a character from a porno. "Also in respect for Morris who couldn't come today, how about we give him Buddy as his middle name", Derek suggested. "Sounds good enough", mom agreed. "Coach Carrington is my uncle? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck", I said outloud. I decided to leave the room. I opened the door and left the hospital room. I wasn't in the hospital anymore. Instead, I was in what looked like a nursery. There was little kid toys around the floor. It was all strange. Just then, I heard a baby crying. I then saw mom come into the room and lifted me from the craddle. "Happy birthday, Clayton. You're one year old now. Your father should be back from work soon", she said. I watched her kiss the baby and say, "I love you". Just then, I heard a loud crash from outside the room. That was when I saw what looked like Max coming into the room. "Lindy, where the hell is Derek?" he asked. "I don't know", she said. I saw her reach for what looked like a butcher knife, but Max was too smart and shot her in the stomach. She fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Please....don't", she struggled to say with blood pouring out of her mouth. I watched as he aimmed at her head and shot her at point blank. She fell to the floor with a perfectly round hole in her head. He walked up to the baby and aimmed at the head. You bastard, you're going to shoot me as a toddler, I thought. Instead, he hesitated and lowered his gun. "You know what, I'm not going to shoot you", he stated. He put his gun away and continued, "Lindy's dead body is a good enough message for Derek that I'm coming for him. I'll come for you when you are alittle older, when you're a teen. Till then, have a good enough childhood because I'm coming". I watched him leave the room and then heard a car pull away. It was a few minutes till I saw Derek enter the room and saw her dead body. I watched him as he cried and held her body to his. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you". He kept on crying and then he looked at my baby body. "I'm not fit to be your father. I'm going to find you a better guardian. Someone who will pay more attention to you than I ever did", he told the baby. "I'm getting sick of this sad moment", I told myself. I exit the room, but then I found myself infront of the house that I use to live in. The house that I was raised in before my fake dad, Larry Mason, was killed. Derek, with me on his lap, and Larry were talking on the front porch talking about me. I didn't hear all they said except for a few things. "I want you to make sure he is raised the right way. I know I would have never been a great dad if I ever raised him myself", he told Larry. "You can never know that. I know you would have been a great father either with or without Lindy. Me and Amy will do the best though", he told Derek. "Thanks", Derek said. Then he handed the baby to Larry, got up and then stated, "I won't be at work for a long time. I'm thinking of hitting the road and seeing places. Places I would have never seen with a kid. I know he'll be safe with you and probably have all the love he can get". "Well, I'll see ya, Derek", Larry said. "Thanks for your help", Derek said. He left and then drove away in a black Sabre Turbo. I watched as Larry took the baby into the house and closed the door. It all makes since, I realized. Derek didn't think I would be safe or even been given enough attention by him, so he left me at the Masons. Max killed my mom and Derek felt he didn't protect her like he thought he should have. That's why Derek is shy about that topic. He thought I would have been much better off at the Masons, but realized that it was a mistake as Max knew about it and that Amy made my life miserable after Larry's death. That could be why he never told me till last year. Especially since I was going up against Max and his crew. All this time, I was angry at him for possibly ruining my life when he tried to protect me. I should be thankful for what he did. I can't believe I've been an asshole to him. I am definitely going to apologize to him once I get out of all this and actually find out the truth from Derek. But how was I going to get out of what the hell this was? Then I deicded just to enter the door infront of me. It just might take me somewhere useful or something. So I entered the door and then I found myself back in the dorm room again. "Are you serious?" I asked myself. Just then, three figures I'm familar with came into the room: Brian Davidson, Greg Ryder and Jenny Wolf. "Sup, C-Money", Brian greeted me. "At least to know I'm not alone", I told them. "We need to talk", Jenny said. "What about?" I asked her. "About you", Brian said. I watched Greg pull out a handgun. "What is this?" I asked them. "Your death", Greg stated. He aimmed and then said, "Die, you fucking bitch". He pulled the trigger and that was when things turned bright. The Real World; Los Santos County General Hospital I woke up real in this room and didn't know what was happening. I was in a panic to at least get out of the bed was in. "Oh my God, he's awake", someone said. I saw Derek come by my bed and then try to hold me down. "Clayton. Clayton, it's okay. Calm down", he said. I tried to struggle out of his grip, but he got me in a bear hug-like grip. "Clam down. You're safe. There's nothing to worry about", he said. Finally, I started to calm down and breathing easy. For the first time in my life, I was really glad to be near him. Things were probably changing for the good between us now. But I still wanted to ask him about what really happened in the past. But that was something I was going to ask him about another time. Category:Blog posts